


Wonderful Night

by GrinningDemon666



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics), Catwoman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Lemon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningDemon666/pseuds/GrinningDemon666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He planned a relaxing evening for once, due to Alfred of course. But she, she had something different planned, something a little more playful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Night

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could've done better. :) FIrst one, so...Yeah. :]

**Wonderful Night**

GrinningDemon666

18+ Audience please? :)

Thanks! ^_^

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my own imagination. :]

* * *

 

Bruce walked out of the shower. He had a towel wrapped around the lower part of his body. He wiped away the water droplets from his face and pulled on his boxers. Bruce turned off the bathroom light and walked into his dark bedroom. Only moonlight from the window let him see anything and what he saw surprised him.

"Selina?" He asked curiously to the fine figure standing in front of him. 

"Hello," She purred walking closer to him, swaying her hips. Even in the dark he saw her bright emerald green eyes, they were hungry and wanting. Inches away she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close pushing her body against his. She whispered softly in his ear, "No late patrol tonight, Handsome?"

"Selina, what are you-" Bruce tried before she cut him off with a quick kiss. She looked him in the eyes. He returned the gaze.

"I wonder..." She questioned rubbing her body on his lightly," How long has it been?" 

"What do you mean?" He asked placing his hands on her hips.

"Since you've actually taken the night off?" She laughed softly, "Let me guess Alfred made you didn't he?" 

"I wonder how you figured that..." Bruce said sarcastically smiling. He captured her lips with his own. She grinned through the kiss as he ran his hands down her body and she ran her hands through his hair.

"Your hair's still wet," Selina laughed as Bruce smiled and pulled her back into the kiss. She deepened the kiss allowing him entrance and gave muffled moans as he grabbed her ass through her suit. He smiled at the sound and coaxed her tongue with his own. Their tongues in a furious battle, she pulled him towards the bed and fell under him. He kissed down her neck licking and biting at places where he knew she loved it. She moaned softly through her uneven breaths. She could feel his every touch through her suit, his hands all over her body. It made both of them want each other more than they already did. 

"Selina...." Bruce whispered. She grinned and took Bruce's hands guiding it to her zipper which he pulled down slowly in an effort to tease her. He knew she loved going fast. Her breasts popped out in her thin lace bra and her nipples were erect. He took either breast in his hands and toyed with them. Bruce then started to play with her erect nipples. He circled his fingers around her nipples. He cupped the left breast in his hand rubbing it around. He pulled her up to sit on his lap. Then he un-clipped her bra throwing it off to the side. Bruce licked down Selina's neck to her left breast leaving a trail of kisses. He teased her with small soft kisses around her nipple. She gave deep ragged breaths and soft moans barely loud enough to hear. Then he sucked and licked her nipple as he continued to rub her other breast with his free hand. He switched back and fourth between them enjoying Selina's small gasps and moans. 

He wanted more. Only Selina could ever make him feel this this way. Only she could make him lose control like this. He pushed her roughly back onto the bed leaving a bright red marks down her body. His hands sliding down her soft, delicate skin. Bruce took off her whole suit not even caring to move it off the bed. He slid his hand down to her lace panties and began to rub his hand over her pussy. She moaned louder, enhancing his enjoyment. She placed one hand over her mouth and the other on his head gently pulling at his hair as he began licking her pussy through her panties. _"Why does he have to be so good at teasing me?"_ He slipped off her panties and started to lick her most sensitive place,"Bruce~!" She moaned. He rubbed his middle and ring fingers against her entrance feeling how wet she truly was. Selina moaned as his fingers slid in and out of her tight wet pussy. He fingered her while licking her clitoris, "Ahh, yes," Selina cried as she let him pleasure her. She found that she loved that the most, that he enjoyed toying with her body. She gained pleasure and actually became even hornier from it. Then Bruce came back up to kiss her, his fingers sliding out of her pussy rubbing her clit softly.

Now it was her turn. She smirked and slid her hands down Bruce's chest," _He is only wearing boxers."_   She pushed him off and rolled them over so that she was on top. She always did love to be on top. She slid her hand into his boxers and started to stroke his warm, hard, long member. She felt him give a tiny jolt at her touch and heard him take a deep breath. He came up slightly to kiss her. She grinned and pushed him back onto the bed. She bent down and kissed him biting his bottom lip, she slid down his body. Selina payed attention to all his scars and cuts one in particular. A scar across his chest, four claw marks. She smirked and kissed it before finally turning her attention to his hard, eager, awaiting cock. She kissed the head gently hearing him take a small breath she continued her way down and then slowly licked from the bottom to the top with her wet hot tongue. She swirled her tongue around his tip causing him to give a small grunt of pleasure. Then she took the head inside her mouth. She sucked and sucked, continuing to swirl her tongue inside. She took more and more of him inside of her mouth with each move. Bruce pushed her head down further and began to thrust to the rhythm they had created. He was giving off grunts and ragged deep breaths,"Selina..." He moaned. He pulled her up on top of him in a flash, it had surprised her for a moment.

She smirked as she straddled his hips, teasing him. Both of them breathing unevenly, she rubbed his dick against her entrance and then she rocketed down, moaning his name. He grunted as his manhood pulsed inside of her. He loved how tight she was. She began to ride him creating a steady rhythm. Selina bit her bottom lip hard trying to calm her loud moans. She leaned down and kissed him, before coming back up and titling her head back. Her fingers were scratching at his chest. He groped her ass, with his head tilted back against his pillow. All of the pleasure was starting to build up inside of them. Selina forced herself to open her eyes and look at him. She wanted to see his face in complete pleasure. He grabbed her hips and thrust up causing both of them to moan in ecstasy, "Oh god, yes Bruce!" Selina gasped. He was sure Selina has left red scratch marks all across his chest.Now it was his turn to watch his lover in complete pleasure, He thrust harder into her and she couldn't help but moan. They were both so close to climaxing. He thrust faster and faster, "Bruce! I-I'm cumming!" Selina finally cried out. He felt her tighten around him her body beginning to twitch. His dick was pulsing inside of her. He gave one final thrust as they climaxed moaning out each other's names.

Their breathing staggered but slowly they began to stabilize themselves and their breathing steadied. Selina grinned weakly at Bruce as he gave a soft smile back to her. She fell on top of his chest and he wrapped his arms around her lazily playing with her hair, "Aren't you glad Alfred made you stay home tonight?" She laughed and looked up into his eyes, he smiled at her.

"I am," He said after a minute. He kissed her one last time before they fell asleep in each other's arms smiling. It was almost dawn but for now they could enjoy whatever time was left before sunlight had to come and take them away. After all, it had been a wonderful night.

 

 


End file.
